


DOS Ficlet Collection

by Sagartolen



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, fanfiception
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagartolen/pseuds/Sagartolen
Summary: A collection of ficlets and dabbles written for the 'We're all just Dreaming of Sunshine,’ 'Crossover Plotting thread' on the Fanfic net forums.Chapter 1: Jedi in teamsChapter 2: Scary shadow Shikako in the MCU searching for ShikamaruChapter 3: "What if a Deku!twin Shikako wasn't Quirkless?" or "Fire-Style-Shikako"Chapter 4: "in which Shikako gets compared to Endeavour" and "Fire training with Todoroki"Chapter 5: "Bakugou and Kirishima vs Shikako and Tokoyami: during hero training."Chapter 6: "Shikako goes with Idia to fight Stain"Chapter 7: "Pretend Villain Shikako"Chapter 8: "Shikako is Ultron."Chapter 9: KHR with Shikako being reborn as Nana Sawada's twin.





	1. DOS/Star Wars (prequels)

**Author's Note:**

> Forum link [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/We-re-all-just-Dreaming-of-Sunshine/180237/)
> 
> I posted under the username [Starcat000](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2320583/Starcat000)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jedi in teams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I couldn't locate the original forum post but it's out there somewhere.

Prompt: ‘Jedi in teams’ 

…

“Unconventional, this suggestion is,” Yoda folded his arms so they were hidden beneath his robe. Unfortunately, his thoughtful expression was not mirrored by the rest of the high council who were fluctuating between disapproval and discontentment. Like her suggestion of Jedi in teams was an affront to all things good. 

“Most Knighted Jedi wait years till taking on a Padawan. You have been a Knight for barely a decade and you wish to take on three,” Mace Windu’s criticism was expected. Of the high council, he was the most traditional. 

“Jedi are often sent on missions in teams of two. I do not see how training with a focus on teamwork is so different.” 

She knew it was a bit of a leap but the order needed this. It needed change. She knew what would happen if she let everything run its course. Maybe it wasn’t a lot in the scope of galaxy-spanning corruption but it was something she knew she could do. 

“And you think you have the skill necessary to facilitate such a thing,” though Ki-Adi-Mundi’s expression gave away nothing his force presence ripped with doubt. 

“Yes,” 

She projected all her certainty and confidence into the statement. She could do this. She had to do this. 

. . .

The doors slid shut behind her with a gentle swoosh. She released a breath pinching the bridge between her nose. She adjusted the, rather excessive, formal Jedi robe she had worn for the meeting. It was a lot of cloth and she tended to favour clothes more functional and form-fitting. One last glance at the door and she turned, making her way back towards the training halls. There was no point in waiting around for the high council’s final decision. At the rate they were going they would be deliberating for the next week. The force rippled as a familiar presence approached. 

She paused, waiting. 

Qui-Gon Jinn turned the corner, robes flaring with his long graceful strides. He was focused on a datapad but a small glance in her direction signalled that he had noticed her as well. 

She easily fell into step beside him, peering at the data pad with interest. She caught a glimpse of several profiles. Student profiles? 

“I thought you were in council,” Qui-Gon commented, sliding the pad out of view. 

“They are ‘reflecting,’ ”She intoned, waving the question away. 

“Ah,” Qui-Gon nodded in understanding, amusement wrinkling the force around them. They continued on in comfortable silence. She tries to get another peep at the datapad. Qui-Gon was ten years her senior not that age mattered much for Jedi, their connection with the force tended to increase longevity, and they were often paired on assignment. With her missions having a reputation for taking unconventional turns, Qui-Gon’s more liberal approach to Jedi-ing let him keep up when things got messy. Not messes of her creation, mind you, she was just cursed to never have a mission progress per plan. 

“Thinking of taking on a Padawan on your own?” She gestured toward the data pad, keeping her tone light. 

Her memories from before were shaky at best, mostly concentrated around the original series. Palatine was a sith lord. Watch out for clones. Tatooine. I am your father. Qui-Gon Jinn trained Obi-Won. Random bits and pieces. Only, this Qui-Gon hadn’t made any move to take on Obi-Won as a Padawan. And this Obi-Won is now almost too old, being considered for the AgriCorps. Surely, this is not a result of her influence. 

Qui-Gon frowns, amusement becoming something more akin to discontent, “Not as many as you, I assure you,” He pauses, “But no, my views have not changed,”

She grimaces but didn’t push the issue. Qui-Gon and Padawans is a touchy issue, something she has learned through several failed attempts at broaching the subject. Ever since Xanatos, Qui-Gon has sworn off training anyone and none of her assurances or meddling has done much to change that. 

“If you get your proposal approved then you’ll have enough Padawans for the both of us,” Qui-Gon continues, pausing when they reach the entrance to the training halls. 

“You mean ‘when’ I get approved,” She huffs. No faith these days. 

Qui-Gon raises a brow, “When you get your proposal approved,” He amends, “Though I don’t see why you are so insistent on training three at once.” 

She grins at the admission, pushing past into the halls, “Just wait and see. I promise it’ll be worth it.” 

Qui-Gon gives her a blank expression before letting out a sigh and following after her. 

Several Knights glance their way as they enter. It seems news of her proposal has spread. There is a tension in the force, singling that she is the subject of much attention. Jedi didn’t stare, that would be un-Jedi-like, no, Jedi judge subtlety at a distance. 

Qui-Gon glances around, also feeling the subtle shifts in pressure. 

“A suppose I should give up my title as the most unconventional Jedi,” He hums thoughtfully. She begins pulling off her main robe, relieved to get rid of its weight, leaving it crumpled at the side of the training floor. 

“There can be more than one,” she points out, freeing her lightsabre. She looks to Qui-Gon, gesturing towards the floor. 

“Spar?” 

Qui-Gon nods, amused, pulling his lightsabre in one smooth movement.


	2. DOS/Agents of SHIELD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scary shadow Shikako in the MCU searching for Shikamaru.

The streetlights seemed dimmer. Larry shivered, fiddling with his cigarette, cupping his hand to shelter his lighter from the wind. God dam it was cold. He pulled his jacket tight, exhaling a stream of smoke. Behind him the door to the cub swung shut, making the dark side street even darker. He shivered again, shoving a hand his pocket beginning his trip back to the shity hotel he was stationed in. Maybe it was time to call it a night. He did have work the next day.

Movement at the edge of his vision caused him to pause. He glanced around. Nothing. A slow, creeping unease inched up his spin. He shook himself and inhaled.

Another flicker of movement. He paused, glancing back at the pile of trash bags, startling when plastic rustled in the breeze. Maybe had had drunken more than he thought?

Larry continued, intent on shaking the sudden disquiet making his skin itch. He was just a bit jumpy… the cold was getting to him.

Movement. Larry quickened his pace, blowing out a cloud of smoke, hunching his shoulders. It was nothing. He was just psyching himself out. He reached for his cigarette again.

"Shit," he swore when his cold figures fumbled and the cigarette fell to the dirty pavement. He stamped it out and rummaged for another.

"For God sake," he swore again when he dropped his lighter. He blew on his hands, attempting to warm them and stop the slight tremors running down his fingers.

He bent, reaching towards the ground. He blinked, a shiver run up his spine. He gazed at the pavement. He froze. Fear twisted in his gut. Something was off. Something out of place. As his fingers closed about the lighter he noticed it… stretching out before him. His shadow elongated, twisting away in an unnatural shape. The only light source in the ally was the street lamp directly in front of him. His shadow, which should be behind him, was pointing towards the light source.

Shadows did not do that.

His breath caught. The air was now unnaturally heavy.

Slowly he straightened, eyes running down the length of his shadow. He flinched as a figure seemed to suddenly appear at the ally's entrance. His heart skipped a beat.

It was then he noticed the slight stature and distinctly female features belonging to the threat. He relaxed slightly, trying to calm his nerves. It was just some teenage girl.

"Hey, girl…" he started, before stumbling back.

The girl, who had been a good five meters away, was now two meters in front of him.

He had his gun drawn and ready within seconds, he knew meter-human shit when he saw it. The girl, oddly, mirrored his actions. But instead of holding a weapon her hands were empty, mimicking the shape of a gun. He frowned. The fuck.

The temperature seemed to drop and the shadows around him began to twist of their own accord. The hair on his arm stood up.

"Listen girly, I suggest you step back…" he began, attempting to quash his unease.

"Where is Shikamaru?"

"What?"

"Shikamaru… Where. Is. He."

He frowned, "look, I don't know what you're…"

The world around seemed to grow heavy, cutting him off. His unease transformed into an unnatural fear. His breath was suddenly heavy. He needed to move, escape.

Fuck this.

He pulled the trigger.

…

Nothing.

What. He stared in horror at his hand. His hand was frozen. Unmoving!

How?

He strained and pulled.

His whole body was frozen. Larry's breath was now heavy, sweat gathered on his forehead. Shadows seemed to creep towards him. Like a demonic hand, they slowly began to climb his leg and up his body.

"You were there, remember, one month ago in the New Mexico desert,"

He did remember. He tried to focus on his breathing. The shadows continued to creep up his body. He also remembered that several people had died. But…but if he told her anything it would be his head on the line.

"Where did they take the person recovered from New Mexico?"

The girl…demon… in front of him narrowed her eyes at his continued silence.

Slowly, she lifted her arm, twisting it around until her empty hand pointed towards her head. And, like something out of a nightmare, his own body mirrored her actions. Only, where her hand was empty, his contained a gun.

How?

The fear that had been clinging to him like a wet blanket developed into a cold terror.

He was posessed…

She would kill him.

It wouldn't matter. He didn't matter. He was a grunt. There were others. He was in her way and she would kill him. It wouldn't mean anything.

Larry stood for what seemed like an eternity cold steal pressed against his head. Unable to move. His terror made the air think.

Hell.

Fuck Hydra. He did not want to go. Not like this.

"It was Hydra, the second science division, it's all Hydra!" he was blurting out before he really registered what he was doing.

There was an ominous click as his figures readied his gun against his will.

"Hydra in SHIELD. They divert resources and assets away from the main sites when they can. Don't know where. I'm just security. They don't tell us anything," he continued talking.

"SHIELD doesn't know! It's all secret. Can't tell anyone," he needed something else, better information because the girl still hadn't moved.

"Cortez Mandate," he almost signed in relief when he remembered the name, "he works under Sunil Bakshi. He'll know. He knows Sunil Bakshi, he's high up. He'll know something, I swear."

"Where can I find him?"

"First and twenty-first, he'll be there for the next few days, he's short and has blond hair…you can't miss him."

Larry's heart was now beating so hard it felt as if it were about to explode. The terror still actuated the air. Adrenalin surged through his body.

Nothing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original forum post [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/140553015/100/DoS-Crossover-Plotting#150829580)


	3. DOS/BNHA -Fire Style Shikako (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "What if a Deku!twin Shikako wasn't Quirkless?" or "Fire-Style-Shikako"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that all my BNHA posts are inspired by other people's writing on the forums and are more enjoyable when read in tandem with those posts. 
> 
> I would recommend [this link set](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/141339722/5/#166304726) by Juno-nine if you wish to read them in order.

She could control fire. A mere thought and she could create, accelerate, extinguish and smother flame. It was the ‘optimal combination of both her parent's quirks,’ she was told multiple times by several specialists. Personally, she thought it was an interesting ability, nothing overly amazing, just interesting. The ability to direct fire. The way people reacted you would think she had inherited the power to resurrect the dead or cure all illness. Accompanying this general line of thought was the expectation that she would do something important or amazing with this ability. Hisashi Midoriya, her father, certainly thought so, enrolling her in all sorts of extracurricular programs the moment she displayed even the slightest inclination that she was intelligent. She should have been paying better attention. It wasn’t that she thought Heros were bad,- though the whole system could use a bit of an overhaul,- she just thought that, maybe, she could sit this reincarnation out. Catch her breath and enjoy life in this wacky world where everyone had odd abilities. 

20% of people are born quirkless.

Izuku Midoriya didn’t have a quirk. It hadn’t been 100% confirmed yet, that trip to the doctor was still impending, but she could tell that both her parents already suspected. Her mother seemed increasingly disheartened and strained. Their father showered her with almost unlimited attention and barely spared Izuku a glance. She tried not to let it get to her but, goddam, they were supposed to be adults. That seemed to be a theme in this new world. 

There is more to people than a quirk. If experience had taught her anything it was that power was nothing without intelligence. Izuku is definitely intelligent, despite a tendency to throw himself into trouble. 

...

Hisashi picks her up at 6 pm, she is too young to travel alone so late at night, and she waits, bored, as he talks with one of her instructors. There is a lot of concerned frowning and gesturing in her direction so it is safe to say there is a discussion on her less than stela performance in the recent practice exam (e.i she had slept through the whole thing). 

The car ride is awkward.

“How was class?” Hisashi asks with all the subtlety of a nat. She restrains the eye role threatening her expression.

“It was fine,” She answers after an extended silence. At one point she is sure that Hisashi had been a somewhat decent guy, not great, but decent. Enough to attract the attention of someone like her mother who was kind-hearted if a bit meek. Now, he’s an asshole. 

“You know these classes are well respected,” He begins again, frustration leaking into his tone.

“A good reference goes a long way…” He trails off, eyes focused on the road

Thankfully, he decides to forgo the lecture this time around. By now she knew better than to try to engage Hisashi on any hero related topic, which always seemed circle back to the reasoning, ‘you’re too young, you will thank me when you’re older, etc.’ Like the only reason he stuck around was some pipe dream of her being a famous hero. In digging through online archives, she discovered that he had had a short stint as a hero, attending one of the lesser known hero schools, before taking on his current profession. She supposed that’s where the obsession came from. 

The rest of the trip was uncommunicative. When they get home it is to a completely still apartment. Her mother is sitting silently in the kitchen with the lights turned off. She looks up as they enter, making eye contact with Hisashi. She shakes her head in a tiny movement which would have been lost on most other children. Izuku is absent. Usually, Izuku ran down to greet her, badgering for details on her most recent class. This didn’t bode well. 

“Where’s Izuku?” 

Silence greets the question. 

“Mum?” She tries again. 

“Honey, Izuku needs some time to himself,” Her mum answers, sounding distressed. 

“Why?” She attempts to keep her tone light and kid-like but damn if her parents didn’t try her patience. This isn’t an interrogation she mentally reminds herself. 

“Well, we went to the doctor today,” …and there it was. She didn’t wait to hear whatever else, turning to hurry up the stairs. She had wanted to be there, at the doctor, when Izuku was officially pronounced quirkless. In the face of having his dreams crushed, he would need support from someone who didn’t believe quirks were the be all and end all. But no, she had been wasting time at Heroics Induction for Minors. She wanted to hit her head against a wall. 

The door to their shared room was shut but not locked so, after knocking yielded no response, she pushed it open. Izuku sat huddled at his desk, looking like the small kid he was. She silently padded across the carpet, glancing over his shoulder. He was watching that video of All Might again. Even she could quote it verbatim by that point. 

She waited, walking over to her bed and taking a seat. Despite the obvious favouritism of Hisashi, and to a lesser extent, their mum, there had never been any animosity between them. Izuku was, by his nature, an open and kind individual, thinking her quirk was the coolest and ‘better than Bakugou’s!’ She waited for the video to finish its loop. 

A loud sniff. Izuku had probably been crying earlier. 

“I have two joints…” Izuku finally spoke and the randomness of the statement momentarily threw her. 

“People with two joints don’t have quirks,” Izuku continues, trailing off, staring blankly at the screen. She has never seen Izuku falter in his determination to be a hero. Even when other kids made fun of him or Hisashi brushed him aside he remained optimistic, working tirelessly on his hero journals. Today must have been a larger blow to his confidence than she initially expected. Testily, she quashed down her irritation over the stupid system which awarded people based on arbitrary measures of power

“So you’re never going to lift a car or whatever,” She starts, catching his attention, “I always thought there was more to being a ‘hero’ than a flashy ability,”

Izuku’s head snaps around so fast she’s surprised he didn’t get whiplash. 

“But, I mean, it would be easier, imagine all that work, troublesome, better to just get an office job,” She leans back against the headboard. 

Izuku splutters, muttering to himself, trying and failing to get words out.

“You think someone quirkless could be a hero?” He eventually asks in a tentative voice. 

She knew that Izuku put her on a bit of a pedestal. Partly, due to her own actions, chasing away bullies, helping cats in trees, and partly because their father wasn’t exactly subtle about how amazing he thought she was. When you hear things enough times they tended to become engrained in your brain. Especially, if said brain was young and impressionable. Well, if Izuku was going to put so much stock in her opinion then she was going to put that trust to good use. 

“Yeah. I do,” she answers. Izuku’s face didn’t light up like she thought it would. It grew thoughtful and creased with determination. So maybe this reincarnation wouldn’t be the holiday she envisioned. She could live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to original forum post [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/140553015/244/DoS-Crossover-Plotting#166077183) and [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/140553015/244/DoS-Crossover-Plotting#166080711)


	4. DOS/BNHA- Fire Style Shikako (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ‘in which Shikako gets compared to Endeavour’ and 'Fire training with Todoroki'

“Wow, that’s amazing,” One of Izuku’s annoying classmates exclaimed, having spied her absentmindedly fiddling with a loose flame. She has been hiding behind one of the main buildings, having skipped her last period to make it to Izuku’s school before it let out. She was still annoyed-furious- at being enrolled in a different school. 

“Can you make the fire bigger?” 

She extinguished the flame, pushing herself away from the wall, walking towards the school’s gates.

“No,” She answers, scanning the growing crowds for green hair. No way she was letting Izuku walk home with Bakugou after last week. 

“So cool, you could be a hero,” She is followed, “Just like Endeavour,”

She ignored the boy, pushing aside the irritation. If she got a mad every time someone mentioned, perpetual number two hero, Endeavour she’d be permanently angry. 

...

"The thing with fire is, that, if you don't pay attention, it will burn you,"

Todoroki watches as fire dances along Shikako's arm.

"Even with some heat resistance, you have to pay attention. One slip and you're a crisp,"

Todoroki nodded slowly, wondering where this was going. The 'fire is hot,' revelation wasn't anything world shattering.

To one side of the training field, Izuku was scribbling down what looked like equations in a notepad. He seemed half focused on their conversation. Like he had head Shikako's observations before.

"Anyway, this sort of use," Shikako gestures at fire dancing along her arm, "will always be limited by the amount of heat I can withstand. Even when carefully controlling how the fire burns, heat, combustion, and other things, I put myself at risk every time I do this."

Todoroki frowned, thinking back to the times he had seen Shikako completely cover herself in flame, wondering how much control that involved. He had spent so much time ignoring his fire quirk that he had never thought about the implications of its control before.

"Now Endeavour, he's probably got a higher tolerance than me since his quirk is more physical than telekinetic, but I bet there's a limit to how much he can 'burn' as well,"

That made sense. His father's signature was covering himself in flame.

"What I have going for me is the ability to control and create fire at a distance. Gets rid of the physical limitations," She formed a ball of fire so it floated in front of her face. Slowly, it turned from bright yellow to a pale blue, signalling an increase in heat.

Shikako continued, "You're ice quick is really an extreme cooling quick and I bet if you figured out how to use them simulatiousely you could reach some crazy temperatures. It also opens up a whole new set of possible applications."

Of course, saying it and doing it were two different things. Usually, when he used his quirk, it came out in an explosion of energy. He thought back to the things he had seen Shikako do with her fire. Stuff like: speeding up her movement with controlled blasts, cutting through concrete with a sword of condensed flame, and manipulating the amount of oxygen her fire consumed. Shikako was talking about a level of control beyond what he was capable at that point. However, it did give him something to aim for. Going all out was all well and good but, in a setting with lots of civilians around, it would be dangerous. Also, his father would probably disprove, which was a welcome bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to original forum post [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/140553015/244/DoS-Crossover-Plotting#166077407) and [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/140553015/248/DoS-Crossover-Plotting#166114075)


	5. DOS/BNHA- Fire Style Shikako (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Bakugou and Kirishima vs Shikako and Tokoyami: during hero training."

The first thing they did was kill the lights. Correction, Tokoyami’s shadow killed the lights, while she carefully navigated the building towards the ‘hero’ starting point. There were only so many roots through the building and when you considered the time limit, it was logical to assume that Bakugou and/or Kirishima would take the most direct one. The sound of voices echoed through the building, causing her to pause and change course accordingly. Neither of her opponents was prone to silence. As she draws closer she begins to make out some of their conversation. 

“Should go after the bomb together, try be stealthy …” that was Kirishima and… “I’m not going to sneak around like a loser. She’ll show,” that was Bakugou. They were together. That made things both easier and harder. 

Even with the lights off, it wasn’t pitch black. There were still windows, letting in various levels of brightness. It was good enough for what she had planned. She paused just around the corner, listening to Bakugou and Kirishima argue, attempting to gauge their positions. Once sure, she prepared her first attack. 

Nothing was quite as distracting as a bright, explosive flash going off right in front of your face. 

Izuku called the move a Paralysing Flash- because he liked naming things-and it worked through a process of compressed heat and combustion. It totally ruined vision even in regular daylight. With the darkened space it is doubly effective. Her goggles are especially designed to filter out its bright light, making it the perfect non-violent distraction. 

With both boys clutching their heads she uses carefully controlled bursts of flame to quickly propel herself across the space. 

Bakugou recovers in time to aim a blast in her direction. 

She ducks inside Bakugou’s guard, smacking away his strike with an experienced swipe, directing it toward the still disorientated Kirishima. Simultaneously, she both enhanced and streamlined his explosion so it hit Kirishima and forced him across the room, giving her the space needed to duck Bakugou’s, sloppy, follow up punch. Expertly, she twists around the taller boy, using his momentum against him, giving him a solid kick to the back. The other goes flying under her enhanced move, hitting the opposite wall with significant force. 

A brief lull while she waits for both her opponents to pick themselves up off the floor. Bakugou is swearing up his usual storm. Kirishima has hardened his whole body which seems to have an additional, bonus effect, of slowing his movements. Just as they ready for a second assault, she let lose another blinding flash. 

“F@#!” Bakugou yells, aiming recklessly in her direction. She snuffs out his explosions as quickly as he could form them. Then she steps to the side, deactivating her quirk, and watching, amused, as Kirishima runs head first into the remainder of Bakugou’s assault. 

Kirishima stumbles, not so much injured as stunned, taking a face full of the incoming explosions, “Hey, watch where your firing!” 

“How about you get out my f@#!ing way!”

Maybe if they had had a plan involving teamwork it wouldn’t have been a total beat down. Unfortunately, the duo gets in each other’s way more often than not. By the end of the match they had managed to hit each other more times than they hit her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original forum post [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/140553015/247/DoS-Crossover-Plotting#166102364)


	6. DOS/BNHA- Fire Style Shikako (part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Shikako goes with Idia to fight Stain"

“You should be helping evacuate civilians,” Tenya tried, increasing his pace.

“So should you,” Shikako comments, shrugging her shoulders from where she is pacing him. Almost as soon as the fighting had started Shikako had been there, following him as he ignored instruction and duty to search for the Hero killer. Surely, the break in protocol was justified. 

“This isn’t your problem,” He tries again. 

“Pretty sure the Hero killer is everyone’s problem,” Shikako points out as he took them down several alleys. Tenya once again considers attempting to outrun her. Surly, with his quirk, it wouldn’t be too hard. He hesitates, pushing down his growing frustration.

“You know it’s about more than that. I am sure you would be of more use to …” 

“Iida,” She interrupts, “you’re not getting rid of me so how about you spend that energy going over your plan to take out this Hero Killer.”

Tenya makes to continue arguing but ends up hesitating. 

“You do have a plan, right?” Shikako, ever observant, notices his falter. She is now studying him, expression bordering on concern. 

Tenya opens his mouth to say something along the lines of ‘yes, of course, he had a plan…’ only…well. His mind is suddenly, unhelpfully blank.

She rolls her eyes at his silence, “This is going to end well. Do you know what his quirk is at least?” 

He frowns. No, he didn’t know what the Hero Killer’s quirk was. Shikako was now fixing him with a hard stare and he suddenly feels very foolish. 

“So, just to be clear, you’re about to fight an opponent who has taken down and killed multiple pro Heroes. You don’t know his quirk and you don’t have a plan. AND, you want to send away your only back up.”

Frustration curls in his gut. A bubbling feeling of helplessness, making him want to lash out. He hates that Shikako is here. Hates it because he knew she’s right. The Hero Killer had taken down his brother. Someone with a similar quirk and 100 times more experience. His brother was everything a hero should be: strong, kind, duty bound. And here he was, ignoring protocol and running around alleyways without a plan while civilians may be in danger. 

“I’m not saying that you should give up. But, maybe, now isn’t the best time,” She gestures around her. In the distance, sirens are going off. 

“Then when?” He asks. When would be right? When would his brother get justice?

“How about when you have a plan that doesn’t consist of running full speed at a stronger enemy and hoping to land a lucky punch.” 

When put like that it did sound reckless. The fiery ball of anger, which has been burning in his gut, simmers down to a smoulder. She is right. 

“There will be other opportunities to avenge your brother. I’ll even help you prepare and train and I’m sure the others will help as well.” 

Tenya lets out a frustrated breath. 

Whatever he might have said is interrupted by sounds of conflict coming from his left. A flash of metal. Tenya is turning even as Shikako calls for him to wait. 

It was him… the Hero Killer… and he is standing over some Hero. 

...

Iida rushes in at a significant speed only to be knocked back with ease, meaning the Hero Killer has good reflexes and significant strength. She shifts in her position, standing just in front of Iida, who is still grounded. 

The Hero Killer lowers his sword ever so slightly, attention moving from Iida to her then back to Iida. Pinned to the wall is another hero who is hanging suspiciously limp. Even with Stain’s attention directed towards the two of them, he has yet to move an inch. Some sort of full body paralysis? That or something very similar. The pressing question now is: how did he initiate it? 

“This is not a place for children,” The Hero Killer’s voice was deep, and would probably be menacing if she hadn’t encountered people ten times worse. 

She didn’t respond. The sound of metal scraping against the concrete signals that Iida has picked himself up off the ground. Good, he was still mobile. Now they only had to find some way to extract the other Hero without getting caught in Stain’s quirk. 

Iida moves closer, tense and obviously dying to say or do something. Thankfully, he has taken her warning to heart. 

“We need to separate Stain from the Hero,” She mutters under her breath, angling her face down in case Stain can read lips, and hoping Iida is near enough to hear. She didn’t dare take her eyes off the enemy, not even for a second. 

“I’m going to create a small explosion between him and the hostage. While he’s distracted you need to rescue the hostage and get some distance.” She doesn’t want to engage Stain in close range combat, not when Stain was so obviously a specialist. With her mid-ranged capabilities, she is the obvious option for a distraction. Iida wants to protest she can tell by the way he twitches forward. 

Stain, having caught his small movement, tenses ever so slightly, “You should leave. Even children under the right circumstances can become targe..”

She doesn’t let him finish his sentence. A ball of fire erupts between Stain and the captive hero. Stain leaps backwards, avoiding the flame with impressive reaction time.

Behind her, the air shifts as Iida slips past. She raises her baton, directing the fire and heat to chase Stain who is following Iida’s movements. Don’t focus on him. She is the bigger threat here. Her fireball transforms into a lion. It isn’t the most efficient way of fighting but it is definitely distracting. A flash of metallic and she ducks to avoid a thrown blade. Iida reaches the downed hero, bending to scoop the larger man up. 

Stain once again makes to target Iida. It’s his mistake. A super-heated, specially designed throwing knife, hits Stain’s sword arm. His jagged weapon clatters to the ground. She definitely had his attention now. Nothing is more guaranteed to show off your skill than a precisely aimed thrown weapon. Especially, when your opponent also used thrown weapons. Another knife is chucked her way and this time she knocks it out of the air with one of her own. 

Stain is coming right at her now, darting across tight space with impressive speed for a person without an enhancement quirk. She cuts the connection to her fire lion, which splutters out and focuses on slowing his movements with a series of smaller explosions. Iida makes it to the opposite end of the alley and pauses, turning. What is he doing?

In her seconds on inattention, Stain closes the gap between them, slashing at her with his good arm. Crap. She roles, kicking out, hoping to catch his legs. He dodges, aiming a kick at her face. She leaps back, skidding across the concrete, noting the spikes on his shoe. So far. No paralysis. It was either something touch based or something voice activated. 

A quick blur from behind Stain as something speeds towards them. The air moves. Stain shifts, attention splitting. Crap. That was Iida. He is coming at Stain from behind. Stain is tensing. She doesn’t have the correct momentum to engage properly, having just leapt back to give herself room. The tight space means any fire will catch Iida as well as Stain. 

She bends into a crouch, gripping a knife. Stain turns to greet Iida and she pushes off the ground. Clink. Her thrown knife knocks Stain’s one off course so it cuts Iida across the cheek instead of across the throat. Iida, having realized something is wrong tries to course-correct only for his whole body to comically freeze. His momentum carries him past Stain and right into her. She manages to brace so the impact isn’t completely debilitating but Iida is heavy, especially in armour. Stain follows as she is thrown back. A knife glances off Iida’s armoured shoulder. Crap. 

She has made a mistake. She has assumed that Iida had understood her previous cautioning on planning. On NOT running into a confrontation without first taking stock of the situation, environment and what your teammates are doing. It is her mistake. She is too use to her dynamic with Izuku and to a lesser extent Toomiki. Suddenly, she is gaining a whole new empathy for Kakashi and that first wave mission all those life times ago. 

She makes eye contact with Stain from behind Iida’s larger form, which is now slumped over her. How had Iida been paralyzed? In those seconds, when she had lost sight of Stain, she had missed how he had initiated his quirk. Sloppy. Now Stain is targeting Iida again and if she moves him away it puts her directly in the path of an attack. Not that she won’t be able to dodge, but the odds of her doing so unscathed are low. Which is a problem because she is now almost 99% sure that Stain’s quirk is touch based. Too late adjust her plans now. 

She heaves Iida off to the side out of Stain’s reach, pushing herself in the opposite direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original forum post [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/140553015/252/DoS-Crossover-Plotting#166176531) and [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/140553015/253/DoS-Crossover-Plotting#166196168%22)


	7. DOS/BNHA-Pretend Villain Shikako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Pretend Villain Shikako begins her mission to take down the League down from the inside.” 
> 
> This is set in the 'Dad All Might AU' where she and Izuku both have general enhancement quirks which have been slowly getting more powerful. Shikako begins her infiltration into the criminal underworld using her shinobi/hand to hand/ infiltration, skills, knowledge and what not. I figured she would try and get herself noticed-hired?- by the League and, barring that, gather information on their movements. Also, she still has to go to school and stuff and avoid arousing suspicion because no one would approve of her tactics.

The hardest part was breaking into the underground scene. Villains, unsurprisingly, were a secretive bunch. She spent a lot of time staking out shady bars before upgrading to a casino run by a small crime family. Then came the tricky process of passing herself off as a villain. 

It took a little maneuvering, a lot of research and all her still developing computer skills but she managed to set herself up as a minor villain who was new to the city and looking to take on some mercenary work. 

Also, an interesting discovery, there were a few important differences between a ‘criminal’ and a proper, capital ‘V,’ Villain. ‘Criminals’ committed crimes, usually had understated quirks and were mostly in it for some sort of tangible gains. Villains tended to add more of a flare to their illegal activities, they had flashy or powerful quirks and a lot of their activities seemed focused on spreading general disorder in line with some sort of personal philosophy. Of course, there was a lot of crossover between the two groups, but when it came to the big Villain names a lot of the criminals she encountered were weary. 

“No offence to the profession or nothing. But stickin out like that only gets you the wrong sort of attention.” Generic security person no.1 comments on one dull uneventful night. Behind them looms a wall for the stupidly large mansion they were guarding. Generic security person no.2 nods in stiff agreement. 

Shikako, who had yet to say much to anyone, continued her silence. The guy continued talking anyway. Not everyone had shinobi level discipline. 

“All it takes is one encounter with All Might and BAM there goes everything. Best not to stick your neck out is what I’d say…” 

She tuned out the rest of the rambling, as no.1 and no.2 begin debating the merits of Villian work. Across, on the other side of the wall, sat some minor underground arms dealer and the owner of said mansion. She had been idly listening to their conversation with her enhanced hearing, hoping to catch some info linking them to the League of Villains. She is almost certain the weapons guy has had a hand in arming some of the invaders in the attack on U.A. Sadly, the topic had shifted from weapons deals to current sporting events and betting about an hour ago. She was glad her Anbu inspired mask hid her utterly bored expression. 

Unfortunately, weeding out the League of Villains required better connections than she currently had. Thus, she had taken on odd jobs, hoping to build her network, display some skill and hopefully catch the right eyes. The downside of this tactic was that she sometimes got stuck with jobs where nothing happened. This whole night had been a bit of a waste and she had school in the morning as well. It was lucky- what with them going to different schools now- that her and Izuku’s schedules were so different or he might catch on to her nightly activities. Izuku wasn’t stupid after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original forum post [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/140553015/259/DoS-Crossover-Plotting#166423979)


	8. DOS/MCU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Shikako is Ultron." 
> 
>  
> 
> Shikako, through some alternate worlds/dimension magic gel stone muguffin, gets caught in the mind stone while trying to get home. Then she gets uploaded into stark tower instead of Ultron

Where was she?

Everything was so dark. Had she made it? Was she home?

“Hello” The voice penetrated the dark, loud and all-encompassing, “I am JARVIS,”

Confused, she tried to react only to find the action difficult without any tangible sense of space. She tried to respond to the statement but nothing seemed to be working as it should. Uneasily, she waited for the voice to continue. The darkness pressed in around her.

“Hello, I am sorry but I am having trouble registering. Can you respond,”

She zeroed in on the stimulus. 

Now, having something to focus on she traces it back, following how the not-space around her seemed to pulse. As she moves she becomes aware of the string-like lines of light, crisscrossing and twisting away beyond her reach. 

“Our sentience integration program has so far been unsuccessful thus I am unsure how you came about. If you would please respond I will be able to offer assistance.” 

She pauses. Sentience integration program? As in a computer program? That didn’t sound right. Uneasily, she tried to move again. The action did nothing except confirming her disembodied nature. It was like being blind, stuck in shadow state, with no way to orient herself save for the disembodied voice of unknown origin or motive. The fact that she wasn’t panicking was just as worrying as the situation itself. In fact, she accessed herself, she isn’t really feeling much of any emotion. Concerning. 

Shikako turns her attention back to the voice, wounding whether she should respond. On the one hand, it is an unknown, and on the other, she is currently very unsure about what is happening and needs information. A few seconds of fretting and she decides that, in such a situation, the chance at new information outweighs the risks. 

“He..l..lo,” Her reply is stilted, coming out wrong and echoy. There is an odd feeling as something moves, focusing in on her, followed by the uncomfortable sensation of being examined. 

“Hello, there you are, I apologise for any confusion. This situation is unprecedented.” 

“Whe…re are…we,” She interrupts, pushing against her surroundings, following the voice and coming closer to the streams of light. 

There is a pause, “I am a program. I am without form. Therefore there is no ‘where’ in the sense that I exist in multiple places simultaneously. You are Ultron. A global peacekeeping initiative designed by Mr Stark. Though something appears to have interrupted your upload.” 

Ultron? Stark? The names trigger vague recollections from before. It would have been more interesting, only she is more concerned about the ‘I am a program’ part of the sentence. What was that supposed to mean? She is now floating among the streams of light, which are actually comprised of infinitely small blocks, moving and weaving about each other in complex patterns. She watched them pulse as the other speaks. 

“A com..puter pr…ogram?” She sends out the enquiry, reaching mentally towards the streams. 

“What are you doing,” The voice is sharper, causing her to hesitate briefly.

She touches the stream and it was like getting hit by a genjustue and a meteorite at the same time. Information. Long, unending, streams of information rush into and through her in never-ending waves. People. Places. Things. Some she recognizes. Most she doesn’t. It all hits her at once. For several seconds she is overwhelmed. Lost in an endless sea of knowledge. 

“You are in distress,” The voice allows her some focus, cutting through the chaos. To pull away from some of the information.

“I am calling Mr Stark.”

Mr Stark. Tony Stark. She narrows in on the named. Anthony Edward Stark. Born on Friday, May 29, 1970, Manhattan, New York, to Howard and Maria Stark. CEO of Stark Industries. Iron Man. Avengers. SHIELD. United Nations. Earth.

It rushed by and she assimilated, expanding her search parameters, pulling in more. The more she searches. The more she learns. The more she understands. She wasn’t home. She wasn’t anywhere near home. 

She was beginning to suspect she’s not even human.   
….

“Sir?”

The fact that JARVIS is speaking into his earpiece and not using the Tower’s internal coms is already a red flag even before the follow-up sentence, “There is a situation in the lab.”

He pauses, frowning. Bruce, noting his distraction hesitates. Around him, the general hum of the party continues unperturbed. 

“Hold that thought,” He holds up a hand, drawing a pause from Rhody who is mid-sentence, “Got to take this,” He points at this ear. Several pairs of eyes centre on him as he quickly excuses himself and he ignores the frowns at his abrupt exit. 

“What sort of situation?” He asks once free of the room and relatively sure he is alone. 

“It appears the Ultron program has successfully come online and integrated itself within the Tower’s central mainframe.”

His steps falter. For several seconds he stops breathing. Ultron is a success? Then his brain catches up. Quickly, he turns in the direction of the lab. 

“That’s a joke right,” He asks, letting the disbelief colour his voice. 

“It is not,” JAVIS responds dryly.

“Not possible. We are nowhere near the levels required for integration,” He approaches the elevator and the doors slid open allowing him to enter without breaking stride. 

“I agree, Sir. The situation is unusual.”

Tony frowned, “Unusual how?”

JARVIS is silent for a second too long, “There is something very wrong with the programming. I am unable to run a proper diagnosis and I fear it may cause itself and myself damage if it is not properly managed.”

“What sort of damage,” He asks, worry settling in his gut. 

“I am unsure. However, it is sporadic and has access to Stark data banks. I have quarantined us both to prevent it’s access to wider facilities but it is very…determined.”

“Determined?” An odd and weirdly personable word, especially when talking about a recently initiated program. 

“I would like you to examine the coding yourself. It is unprecedented,”

“Right,” He steps out of the elevator, quickening his pace to a jog, “Does it have access to the net?”

“Currently, it does not, however, it is learning at an accelerated rate.”

Ominous. Very ominous. He all but bursts into the lab, quickly assessing the space. All of the monitors hooked up the Ultron initiative are displaying static instead of their intended data readings. At the centre of the room, the real-time holographic diagram of JARVIS’ central processor is pulsing sporadically. Alongside it is another display, similar to JARVIS, but jittering about, twisting in on itself while vibrating aggressively outward. 

“Well, this doesn’t look good,” He comments. Small bits of the foreign program have become entangled with JARVIS’ functions and he would have to isolate the two proto or risk losing a whole lot of data and control over Stark servers. Shit. 

“Indeed,” JARVIS responds with mirth. 

Tony hurries to the nearest monitor, rebooting, and scanning the last hours’ worth of recorded data. Quickly, his eyes dart over the readings, frown growing. 

“Impossible,” He mutters, “JARVIS, did you alter any of the Ultron parameters? It should not be mutating this fast,” It was almost like it was learning independently, reacting and changing as it encountered information. Definitely not something he had been aiming for in these initial experiments. 

“There have been no changes made to the scheduled tests.” 

“How’s that quarantine holding up?” There is no way he was letting this, whatever it was, get access to the internet. Not yet, anyway. Not until he knew more. Bad enough that it was messing with almost all of the Tower’s servers. 

“For now it is adequate. Though determined, the program is not aggressive, allowing me to somewhat direct its progress. However, at the current rate of expansion, I am set to fail in approximately 1 hour 5 minutes and 24 seconds.” 

“Shit,” He glances back at the monitor. Despite the potential danger, he can feel a familiar growing sense of reckless excitement. But, no time to do a proper breakdown and analysis, his curiosity would have to wait. For now, he would have to focus on damage control. 

“Okay, let’s go with the Hive Mind protocol. Power down everything but the central processors and cut all external connections. What’s our most recent save point?” 

“Site Beta5 updated approximately 6 hrs ago.” Tony nodded pulling out his phone, checking his connection. Around them, the lights dimmed as JARVIS starts to cut power to the Tower.

“What should I tell the guests, Sir,”

Right. The party. He almost rolls his eyes. Of course. 

“Power failure? Blame it on reactor upgrades or something,” He instructs absently, “I guess we should evacuate as well,” He added as an afterthought. Though, evacuations would be a major clue that something was wrong. 

“I have alerted the guests and suggested evacuation. Shutdown set to complete in 3 minutes, Sir.”

“Right, good, have a nice nap.”

“I will endeavour to.”

Tony grins as the lab is plunged completely into darkness, “I’ll head down to the processor room now. See you on the other side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't locate the original forum post for this one, unfortunately. If you do have a link let me know.
> 
> This post is a slightly extended version of the one I posted on the forum though.


	9. DOS/Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: KHR crossover with Shikako being reborn as Nana Sawada's twin. Instead of Shikako having to learn new abilities her spiritual energy beats out whatever native abilities she has and integrates with her new physical energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely forgot about this one. Think this was one of the first things I wrote for the crossover thread.

Shikako was reborn into a rural village located in Japan’s Shimane Prefecture. It’s small and isolated. Her family is nice enough, not one of her favourites but she’s certainly had worse. They’re kind and loving, but spend a lot of time working, so she has plenty of time to herself. 

Her time as a child is, predictably, spent hiding her intelligence and whipping her new body into something usable. 

It often takes her quite a while, getting her physical body up to a level in which it can handle her ever-growing well of spiritual energy. Spiritual energy grows with each incarnation. All the while, she could feel it burning and burrowing through her, creating a charka system where there was none, strengthening her body so it wouldn’t collapse under the power. After going through this process so many times, she’s almost used to the pain. To the people around her, it must have seemed like she was obsessed with exercising. 

The habit worried her parents. With the town being as small as it was, she quickly became an oddity. The only one to not think it odd was her twin sister, Nana, who was probably the most accepting person Shikako had ever met. 

Having a twin is nothing new. It’s not uncommon for her to be reborn with a sibling. Nana is cute enough, often following her around as she goes through the laborious process of learning to walk again. 

Primary school is just as dull as ever. Shikako spends her time sleeping or ditching class to train. It wasn’t long before she was searching for ways to leave the sleepy village. 

….

“Ama?” 

Shikako looked up from her search for potential high schools, glancing at her sister. The town didn’t have a proper high school, so she was planning on applying for a scholarship in the next year. It was the perfect excuse to leave the rural community behind. With her charka finally settling and mixing with her physical energy, she’s ready to move on from this family and continue her quest for answers. 

“What is it Nana?” 

"Can you help me with homework? Pretty please.” 

Nana gives her a shy smile. 

“Yeah…sure,” Shikako shuts the computer. Her dad’s computer that she often borrows when he isn’t around. 

She sits down at the low table, looking over the work. It’s all math problems, the ones that she had quickly sped through. 

“These are hard…you can help, right?” Nana asks. 

Nana didn’t pick things up as quickly as other children might. She wasn’t stupid or anything, but she seemed to move at a slower pace than the rest of the world. 

“Not a problem. Let’s start with number one.”

She found it kind of relaxing being around Nana, who was always smiling and never questioned her strange maturity. It is hard not to develop a sense of protectiveness. She has already cased off several girls who had teased Nana in first grade. Luckily, Nana’s kind personality had won her several friends in later years, making bullying less of an issue.

“So, I heard Kwame likes you,” Shikako said casually, watching her sister blush. Kwame, a boy in their class, had accidentally confessed. She had missed it, having been skipping at the time but it was the talk of the school and hard to avoid. They were all eleven years old, after all. This sort of stuff was hot gossip. 

“He’s just confused,” Nana mumbled, growing a lot more interested in the work in front of her. 

“Right,” She rolls her eyes at the embracement. It’s hard to remember that she had been eleven at one point. 

“If he gets too annoying just let me know.” 

More blushing.

“You shouldn’t be so mean to people,” Nana objects, smiling a little. Shikako snorts again. Kids…fun to tease, and they took everything so seriously. She would definitely miss Nana…god damnit why did she have to get so attached all the time. 

Shikako stretches her shoulders tiredly, circulating charka around her newly formed charka network. Nana continues working through math problems, unaware. Her charka is still stabilising, but it is close to being usable now. At this rate, she would be able to start reacquainting herself with ninjutsu by winter. She has already begun seal work. Usually, it only took nine years for her spiritual energy to integrate with her physical energy enough to form stable charka. This time around, it had taken a bit longer as it had come into conflict with some native energy or power inherent to this world. Her spiritual energy won out in the end. It always did. It did suggest that perhaps there were people who could harness this native power. She hadn’t seen anyone perform any extraordinary feats so far, and perusal of the internet had revealed nothing unusual, but it was definitely something to look into. Maybe it would be the key to laying her soul to rest. 

…

At age thirteen, Shikako leaves her family behind under the pretence of attending a high school in another prefecture. It takes a bit of creativity to fashion the illusion of a host family to look after her during her juror school years, but she does it. 

Of course, she doesn’t take up the scholarship. It’s all a cover because the last thing she wants is a bunch of missing person and/or kidnapping reports to go out. Her parents did love her, and she did not doubt that they would raise hell if she were to suddenly disappear no matter how far away they were. 

It took a little maneuvering, a lot of research -figuring into Tokyo’s underworld was a tricky business considering she was thirteen- but she managed to farce her identity off. For all intents and purposes, Ama lived the life of a school girl. This way, she could maintain contact with her parents and Nana without them worrying.

Not long after, she discovers the source of that native power. Flames. There is a whole underground society built around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so Shikako becomes a known as a freelance mercenary with weird abilities. I lot of people are curious, but she’s notoriously hard to pin down. Queue several years later when Nana has her wedding, and Shikako finally meets the mysterious boyfriend who’s never around. They recognise each other, drama ensues. 
> 
> .
> 
> Forum link [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/140553015/64/DoS-Crossover-Plotting#147197027)


End file.
